glee_surviving_limafandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix Puckerman
Phoenix Puckerman is a character on the show Glee: Surviving Lima. She is introduced as a sophomore at McKinley High School. Season 1 Pilot Phoenix is introduced as she is being lectured by her parents (mostly her mother Quinn) for stealing "a couple hundred" from a store to get back at a cashier for fixating on her chest while she was shopping. The tone of the conversation makes it seem as though this is not the first time she has broken the law, and Quinn insists she pay back the money before hanging out with her best friend Natalia Pierce-Lopez. Though her mother is obviously very disappointed, Puck seems to be somewhat proud of his daughter's rebellious streak. We also get the impression that her brother Brandon somewhat resents the attention his delinquent sister receives. Watch and Learn Phoenix is seen goading Cheerio Captain (and HBIC) Heather Smythe at her locker, though the other girl gets in enough jabs that Phoenix pulls back to punch her, which is interrupted by Laila Hummel-Anderson, who offers her friendship. Then Phoenix unknowingly saves Natalia from her bullies as she rounds up her friend to meet both of the Hummel-Andersons. Phoenix expresses incredulity at Laila's cheerfulness and (possibly sarcastically) approval of Ayla's trouble-making mannerisms. Natalia says that it's too bad that the girls are auditioning for Glee Club, which she disapproves of. Though Phoenix agrees, she actually wishes she could audition. Personality A perfect mixture between her parents, Phoenix can be a bitch when she feels like it, or a complete bad-ass when she wants to be. Like Puck, she loves to be on the wrong side of the law, but does know her limits. Like Quinn, she tends to bottle up her emotions, but uses an indifferent facade to try and mask this. It's very rare when you find her opening up to someone, or truly being the caring person she is. One thing you can't miss about her, is her sarcasm. It's her first language, and she'll always have a sarcastic remark to anything you say. She also won't take anyone's crap, and will stand up for her friends. You mess with them, and you're dead. She has a killer left hook that can take nearly anyone down, and will most likely threaten someone if they push her too far. It's very rare when she completely blows up, but not so much if you annoy her, and she'll simply punch you and walk away. Another thing that tends to be overlooked, is that fact that she's extremely intelligent, never scoring lower than an A- on a test. Her eidetic memory also adds to this. She is also quite calm when it comes to people she strongly dislikes, and likes to piss them off just for the heck of it. She's also very protective of her family, and doesn't know if she could live without them. She loves them very much, as is especially close with Quinn. She looks very much up to both Quinn and Noah. Relationships Songs Gallery Phoenix and Natalia.jpg|Phoenix and Natalia Brandon and Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix and Brandon Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters